Episode 8241 (24th August 2018)
Priya sends the police in Lachlan's direction. Later, Lachlan warns Priya she better hope she's wrong about the writing in the cabin. Elsewhere, Misty dumps Rodney after Nicola and Bernice lie he only has a few months left of a normal life. Also, Rhona receives her decree absolute. Plot Rodney and Misty pack up their belongings in preparation for their trip to Thailand. Nicola tells Jimmy they can't possibly let Rodney go as it'll kill him, although Jimmy states there isn't much they can do about it. Gabby finds Liv sitting outside the café and asks her how she did on her exams. Liv explains she failed. Brenda overhears and comments Doug will be ever so disappointed although assures Liv it isn't the end of the world. Liv feels like a failure. Rhona has received her decree absolute - she's officially divorced from Pierce. Nicola and Bernice approach Misty and tell her they'd like to give her a pampering session as a going away present. Zak and Belle speculate about how the fire started. Zak asks if Belle has told Lisa about getting a flat so Lachlan suggests they heads up to Scotland tell her in person. At Home Farm, DI Cox and DS Sanders speak with Joe and Priya about the rock and carrier bag found with blood on them. At the salon, Nicola hands Misty her tarot cards and suggests Misty does a reading for Rodney. Joe explains the glamping site is basically a footpath for poachers so the blood could be that of an animal. Before the detectives leave, Priya questions if they've spoken to Lachlan. She mentions the writing she found in the cabin and explains she's convinced it said "LACHLAN IS A KILLER". Once the detectives have gone, Priya tells Joe that she saw Lachlan before the fire but he said he was going for a run. Joe jokingly questions if Priya has been binge watching Midsomer Murders. As Misty does the tarot reading, she notices something isn't right. She knows the tarot card have been tampered with and questions what Nicola and Bernice are up to. Nicola states Rodney shouldn't go with her to Thailand. Misty can't see a reason why so Bernice blurts out that Rodney only has a few months to live. Nicola explains Bernice actually meant Rodney only has a few months left to live a normal life. She lies that Rodney has osteoarthritis and it'll get much worse in a few months' time. DI Cox and DS Sanders appear at Wishing Well Cottage to talk to Lachlan. At Smithy Cottage, Marlon notices Rhona's decree absolute on the side. Jessie jokes Rhona and Pete will be getting married and having children soon. Rhona laughs off the suggestion. Doug talks to Liv about her exam results and insists she needs a plan for her resits. He tells her he knows she can do this. Misty returns to Victoria Cottage and tells Rodney they need to talk. After Marlon and Jessie leave Smithy Cottage, Pete brings up Rhona's reaction to Jessie suggesting marriage and children. Pete believes it's the next logical step but Rhona can't see it happening anytime soon. A broken-hearted Rodney tells Jimmy, Nicola and Bernice that Misty has dumped him. Nicola suggests it's for the best. Lachlan is waiting for Priya as she returns to Holdgate Farm. He lies he wrote the message on the cabin wall and it actually said "LACHLAN IS A KING". He's aware Priya thought it said he was a killer so he gets in her face and tells her she'd better hope she's wrong. Cast Regular cast *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) Guest cast *Misty Allbright - Hedydd Dylan *DI Cox - Nia Gwynne *DS Sanders - Clare Yuille Locations *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area and interior *Main Street *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Patio *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Holdgate Farm - Front garden Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes